


Vinyls, Shirts and Expenses

by thirteeninafez



Series: You've Got Mail [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Format, M/M, Season/Series 02, Team Dynamics, email
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteeninafez/pseuds/thirteeninafez
Summary: The monthly expenses review is happening, and Ianto has a few bones to pick.A series of emails set near the beginning of Season 2. Short, quick team fun!
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: You've Got Mail [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080596
Comments: 19
Kudos: 47





	Vinyls, Shirts and Expenses

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my bestie Alanna for helping me out with all the ideas!!! <3

From: Jones, Ianto

Subject: Expenses List

To: Toshiko, Jack, Gwen, Owen

Sent: 16/01/08, 11:58

Good afternoon,

This morning, I finished looking over the monthly expenses list. Amongst the necessary items (apologies once again for spilling coffee on your _Anarchy in The UK/No Fun_ record, Owen) there were a few requests which I cannot accept: 

  * Tosh, the three 2TB hard drives: I'm really sorry, but it doesn't fit our budget to buy a new hard drive every week. (The rift, however, might have given us a solution. Some kind of storage device fell through last night, if you want to check it out with me later.)
  * Owen, _Grand Theft Auto IV_ : just because you spend all your time at work playing on your Xbox, doesn't mean we should pay for that.
  * Jack, your blue shirt: unfortunately, we do not have space in the budget to replace all the shirts that get destroyed. Perhaps if you worked on not getting yourself killed so often, we could work it into the budget.



Regards, Ianto

* * *

From: Sato, Toshiko

Subject: Re: Expenses list

To: Ianto

Sent: 16/01/08, 12:02

Thank you, Ianto, I appreciate that the budget can't cater to all of our needs. I'll come down to the archives in a bit, once I finish my code and set it to compile.

Tosh

* * *

From: Harper, Owen

Subject: Re: Expenses list

To: Ianto

Sent: 16/01/08, 12:03

Fuck you, Ianto. You still owe me for that record. It was a '76 edition - the least you could do is pay for my new Xbox game, seeing as you destroyed it.

Owen

* * *

From: Jones, Ianto

Subject: Re: Expenses list

To: Owen

Sent: 16/01/08, 12:05

I'm terrible sorry Owen, but I don't understand what you're implying when you say "you destroyed it." I _accidentally_ spilt your mug of coffee over a record lying out on your desk. I'm so sorry that your loudest track had to be thrown away. As I've said, it's been worked into the budget.

Ianto

* * *

From: Cooper, Gwen

Subject: Re: Expenses list

To: Ianto

Sent: 16/01/08, 12:06

Oh God, please don't you two start with this argument again...

Though, thank you Ianto. I'm assuming this means my wallet has been refunded?

Gwen

* * *

From: Jones, Ianto

Subject: Re: Expenses list

To: Gwen

Sent: 16/01/08, 12:08

Yes, Gwen, as I was unable to dry it out back to its original state, you will be refunded. I apologise - but then again, perhaps the blowfish who decided to jump into the Bay should be the one apologising here...

Ianto

* * *

From: Harkness, Jack

Subject: Re: Expenses list

To: Ianto

Sent: 16/01/08, 12:09

Hey, Ianto! You get _your_ shirts refunded when they get... destroyed. By Torchwood. Plus, you could easily spare some of the (quite frankly, enormous) coffee budget on my shirts! 

Jack

PS: did Owen say a '76 edition of _Anarchy in the UK/No Fun_???? Ianto do you have _any_ idea how much that's gonna cost???

* * *

From: Jones, Ianto

Subject: Re: Expenses list

To: Jack

Sent: 16/01/08, 12:11

I do your bloody laundry, Jack. I _know_ you have twenty identical shirts in your wardrobe. 

Ianto

PS: it's Owen's fault for bringing a record that expensive into the Hub. Wouldn't he expect it to be destroyed?

* * *

From: Harkness, Jack

Subject: Re: Expenses list

To: Ianto

Sent: 16/01/08, 12:12

At this rate, I'll have no shirts left in my wardrobe anyway.

Jack

PS: here, if you need a hand finding a replacement vinyl, [here you go.](https://www.musicpriceguide.com/359366/Sex-Pistols-Anarchy-In-The-U-K-1976-NEW-ZEALAND-45-EMI-MEGA-RARE-PUNK-KBD.html)

* * *

From: Jones, Ianto

Subject: Re: Expenses list

To: Jack

Sent: 16/01/08, 12:13

Now, wouldn't _that_ be a shame...

Ianto

PS: fuck. FUCK.

* * *

From: Harkness, Jack

Subject: Re: Expenses list

To: Ianto

Sent: 16/01/08, 12:15

I can't tell if you're insulting my sense of fashion, or imagining me shirtless. I very much hope it's the latter. ;-)

Jack

* * *

From: Sato, Toshiko

Subject: Re: Expenses list

To: Ianto

Sent: 16/01/08, 12:17

Hi guys. You do realise that everybody else is CC'd into your replies, don't you? Just wanted to check...

Tosh

* * *

From: Sato, Toshiko

Subject: Re: Expenses list

To: Ianto

Sent: 16/01/08, 12:24

Right. Okay. Thanks for letting me know, Tosh. You ready to go over that data store?

Ianto

* * *

From: Harkness, Jack

Subject: Re: Expenses list

To: Ianto

Sent: 16/01/08, 12:26

Hey! You've got a coffee to bring me first, Ianto!

Jack

* * *

From: Cooper, Gwen

Subject: Just a warning

To: Toshiko

Sent: 16/01/08, 12:29

Ianto just went to Jack's office. I'd give it at least thirty minutes before you're needed in the archives. Wanna nip out for a coffee of our own?

Gwen

* * *

From: Sato, Toshiko

Subject: Re: Just a warning

To: Gwen

Sent: 16/01/08, 12:30

Now, _that_ sounds like a plan. I'll grab my coat.

Tosh

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @thirteeninafez !!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments always appreciated


End file.
